What I Wanted
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Tag for end of X3. If haven’t seen, don’t read as it probably won’t make sense and might contain spoilers. BobbyRogue.


**What I Wanted**

**Summary:** Tag for end of X3. If haven't seen, don't read as it probably won't make sense and might contain spoilers. BobbyRogue.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I want to (especially Bobby), but I don't own anything!

**Author's note:** Spoiler warnings! My take on what could be a tag or missing scene bit for the end Bobby/Rogue scene. Dialogue used at first from movie may not be exact due to my memory, oh heck I'll just have to see it again… Please review!

* * *

"This isn't what I wanted," his voice was soft and full of longing. He wanted her to understand.

"I know. It's what I wanted," she replied, meeting his gaze.

His hand outstretched slowly, brushing fingertips over hers. Rogue smiled slightly as she felt the warmth from his hands on her own. It was what she'd always wanted to feel, Bobby's warmth. And it was his warmth that was the first thing she felt on her skin for too many long years. It made her smile even more.

Bobby wrapped his hand around Rogues and squeezed slightly. The feel of her skin sent a slight rush to his head. Her power had given him such an appreciation for the contact that so many took for granted. And now that he had this contact with her, he wasn't going to mess it up. He was going to do whatever it took to make her happy and wait for her for as long as necessary.

Because she was all he wanted.

He glanced up from their joined hands to look at her face. She was smiling, and her eyes were lit up, her whole face shining. He smiled back at her, almost grinning.

Reaching up slowly, almost hesitantly, Bobby's other hand touched her hair, stroking it slightly and pushing it back behind her ear before slowly tracing down the edge of her cheek.

"I like that," Rogue murmured, her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked trying to sound cocky but his voice coming out too husky.

Rogue opened her eyes and watched Bobby, toying with what she wanted in her mind. Taking a slight breath she moved forward, glancing from Bobby's eyes to his lips and back up again.

His eyes widened slightly. "Rogue," he whispered "I don't want to rus-"

"You're not," she whispered back "I want this."

Moving a bit closer, Rogue leant forward and brushed her lips against his. "Don't you?"

Bobby moaned. "That's not fair," he barely managed to whisper.

Rogue giggled and brushed her lips against his again, this time lingering slightly. "What's not?"

Bobby's breathing was heavier and Rogue could feel the heat pouring off of him from where they were still holding hands. "T-That."

"What…" Rogue whispered, teasingly seductive as she pressed her body up against his slowly, before moving her lips to milimetres away from his; "This?"

She wanted him to respond, to show her that passion that they'd had last time, at his house, when her powers had almost ruined everything. But this time that couldn't happen and Rogue desperately wanted it. Wanted what she'd been dreaming about almost since they'd first met, what she'd hoped he'd been dreaming about for her…

Her lips brushed his for a third time, and this time he responded.

He moved forward, catching her lips with his and slowly releasing them, before catching them again. His other hand came up to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Rogue moved her other hand to his hair, running it through his blond curls, gripping it as he pressed harder against her mouth. She squeezed his hand fiercely as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss even further.

Bobby ran his hand down through Rogue's beautiful, long, silky hair before reaching her waist and pulling her even closer against him. After so long without any contact this was what he wanted, to touch her and to love her. But it was also what he most feared. What if he went too far? What if he hurt her unintentionally by not stopping? By putting his selfish needs above what she wanted? Bobby broke the kiss.

Gasping for breath, he gently put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Bobby…"

"No," he said firmly, opening his eyes and staring at her intensely; "I need to know. I need to know so that I don't go too far, so that I don't get carried away by what I want. Rogue." He hesitated "Marie… is this what you want?"

Rogue looked deep into his eyes, those clear blue eyes that she could lose herself in so easily. That she wanted to lose herself in so easily.

"Yes," she whispered, "This is what I want. With you."

He nodded. And then smiled.

Wrapping both her arms around his neck, Rogue let Bobby kiss her and kissed him back with everything she felt for him. Pushing him backwards, she managed to reach over him and close her bedroom door.

* * *

What'd ya think? Hoped you liked and please review! 


End file.
